Rojo
by CalendulaRequiem
Summary: Neji sólo quería conquistarla, pero no sabía cómo dejar de ser un cobarde. Tenten sólo quería olvidarse de él, pero no sabía no equivocarse una y otra vez. Esta historia participa en la actividad de intercambio Navideño NT del Foro El NejiTen no ha de Morir. ¡Felices fiestas! [AU] [NejiTen]


**Esta historia participa en la actividad de intercambio Navideño NT del Foro El NejiTen no ha de Morir** [Dedicatoria al final]

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia me pertenece a mí.

* * *

 **ROJO**

 _¿Un sueño? Se preguntó, confuso pero calmado, y echó a andar entre los árboles desnudos de aquel bosque nevado. El cielo estaba perlado, tanto como sus ojos, y de no ser por las sombras y los esqueletos de los árboles deshojados apenas se distinguiría del suelo. En el sueño, Neji no había podido dejar atrás su pijama, también blanco, pero a pesar de ello y de ir descalzo no sentía ningún tipo de frío. Tampoco el viento soplaba, ni había ruido en aquel bosque, ni parecía real... Frente a él, a sus pies, apareció una rosa roja, de corola grande y pétalos brillantes. Sonrió, con aquella sonrisa suave que dulcificaba su rostro de hielo, pero cuando se acuclilló para coger la flor y esta estalló en una tormenta de pétalos escarlata su mueca fue de auténtico desconsuelo. Neji echó a correr. El viento estaba llevándose los pétalos de la rosa, de aquella única muestra de color en su frío invierno. De pronto, los pétalos estaban demasiado alto como para alcanzarlos,y sin poder evitarlo dio un salto en vano y de su garganta salió una única palabra: - ¡TENTEN!_

Despertó, hiperventilando, con el sudor perlándole la frente y la boca seca después de toda la noche soñando. ¿Qué había pasado? Inevitablemente, volvía a preguntárselo, pero en realidad lo sabía muy bien. Un año más se escurriría entre sus dedos, y de nuevo la cobardía lo había dejado con un deseo incumplido entre costilla y costilla. Con este ya pasaban cuatro inviernos fallidos, con la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies con fuerza por el peso extra que suponían la frustración, la vergüenza y por primera vez la derrota. Cada año algo le impedía confesar lo que sentía, normalmente algo estúpido y procedente de sí mismo, pero en aquella ocasión el destino le había abofeteado las mejillas con la cruda realidad. Había esperado demasiado y poco podía hacer ya: otro se le había adelantado.

¿Otro? Bien, si se tratase de un otro cualquiera se sentiría hasta envalentonado para recuperarla. ¿Pero qué demonios podía hacer contra Itachi Uchiha? Su ceño no había abandonado su fruncido desde que tres días atrás los viese charlando íntimamente, ¡tonteando en público! Una aberración. Pero una aberración que al parecer gustaba a las mujeres, o eso había aprendido viendo a Hinata y otras chicas dela aldea. Pero Tenten... No, Tenten nunca había salido con ningún chico y él tontamente creyó que lo esperaría siempre, que nadie podría ensombrecer al gran Neji Hyûga. Estúpido.

 _Algo se hizo trizas dentro de su pecho. El sol pálido del último mes del año brillaba en lo alto aquella mañana, él se dirigía a la oficina de su padre, pero todo se esfumó de su mente al verla sentada con el Uchiha en un banco del parque, charlando como si tal cosa, cuchicheando, mirándose, sonriéndose. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? En las pupilas de ambos había una chispa de complicidad que le hirió en lo más hondo, pero la puntilla fue ver cómo se abrazaban, cómo se sonreían, acabando con su esperanza de aquel año. Y pensar que había sido tan idiota como para citarla aquella misma tarde para intentar, un año más, sincerarse con ella, abrirle su corazón, saber si le correspondía. Suspiró profundamente, ¿desde cuándo...? ¿Por qué? ¿Y de qué demonios conocía Tenten a Itachi Uchiha? ¡Era cinco años mayor que ella! Apretando la mandíbula, caminó con la barbilla bien alta y expresión de solemnidad, mientras su voz interior no se callaba: "Oh, sí, Hyûga,disfraza tus celos y tu envidia con capas de orgullo, que mientras tú sigas siendo un genio ella seguirá en brazos de otro". Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y cada vez se sentía más furioso, pero ya no sabía si con Tenten o consigo mismo. Cerró los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño._

Se giró y se aovilló hacia el lado contrario, completamente cubierto por las mantas y en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Aquel día no sería bueno, como ninguno a partir de entonces, porque no volvería a ver flores en su invierno. Sobre la mesilla, en un jarrón con agua, sobrevivía la rosa roja que Hanabi le había traído - _Esa maldita renacuaja lo había calado un par de años atrás y desde entonces insistía en participar en sus planes de conquista_. Tenía que ser de color rojo, porque la noche en que se dio cuenta de que la amaba ella llevaba un vestido rojo, los labios rojos, él quiso besarla entonces y nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y gruñó. Ya no sería el primero en besarla, en cogerla de la mano o en tener sexo con ella. Sí, ¡sexo! Joder, él jamás había pensado en sexo, o en lo atrayente del sexo, pero el cuerpo de su compañera se fue desarrollando y el suyo reaccionaba inevitablemente. ¡Maldita sea!

 _Su sonrisa estaba enmarcada por el color rojo del pintalabios que seguro había cogido del tocador de su hermana mayor. Por primera vez, en lugar de llevar el cabello recogido en dos moños, su larga melena oscura bailaba a su espalda, libre, brillante, contrastando con el ajustado vestido rojo de invierno que se había puesto. Neji nunca había visto una chica tan guapa a sus trece años, y de algún modo supo que no vería nunca otra más guapa._

Escuchó unos golpes secos y el deslizarse de la puerta corredera. Sin necesidad de mirar supo que su prima le traía el té de media mañana, y gracias a sus aguzados sentidos supo que se había sentado junto a su cama; más por educación que por ganas tuvo que incorporarse con su habitual inexpresividad. Todo aquel asunto le había levantado un horrible dolor de cabeza y había decidido no ir a clase, pero tanto él como sus primas sabían que estaba huyendo, como un cobarde, del nuevo orden de su mundo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor, gracias - Tomó entre sus manos el té que la muchacha le ofrecía -. Mañana estaré mejor.

\- Eso está bien - En el fondo de su mirada, Hinata parecía esconder una intención secundaria -. Hoy he visto a Tenten.

Lo sabía.

\- Hmph - Encogiéndose de hombros, cerró los ojos y bebió un poco, disimulando cuando el líquido le abrasó la lengua.

\- No parecía muy contenta - Como siempre, jugueteó con sus dedos a modo de defensa -, claro que si lo que se comenta en la aldea es cierto no me extraña...

Con auténtico fastidio - y algo de curiosidad, para qué negarlo - contuvo un mohín y preguntó de la manera más fría posible:

\- ¿Qué es lo que se comenta?

\- Parece que Itachi-san se marcha de la ciudad.

Neji se quedó de piedra. Aquel golpe lo aturdió unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para obligarlo a atar cabos. ¿Era aquello una segunda oportunidad o la vida se estaba riendo de él ahora que lo había dado todo por perdido? Frunció el ceño, Hinata le sonrió:

\- Creo que más que nunca necesita a su amigo.

Después de pasarse toda la mañana en la cama, Neji decidió estudiar toda la tarde para compensar el no haber ido a clase. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en su último curso de universidad, y si quería entrar en la facultad de derecho no podía despistarse por muchas chicas con labios rojos que se presentasen en su vida. Y aun así, no pudo evitar pensar en todo, en el recuerdo de haberlos visto juntos y en lo que Hinata le había contado. ¿Estaría Itachi jugando con Tenten? Eso le enfureció. Sabía que de ser así él podría volver a tener una oportunidad, pero ante todo eran amigos y no dejaría que la hiciesen sufrir. Definitivamente, al día siguiente lo averiguaría todo.

Estaba rota. La buscó con los ojos en cuanto puso un pie en el instituto, no le quitó la mirada de encima en toda la mañana y esperó hasta el descanso para almorzar. Dejó que todo el mundo saliese, a sabiendas de que ella tardaría tanto como siempre, quizá más si quería evitar a todo el mundo, y se apoyó en la mesa junto a la suya con expresión amable y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenten se movía con lentitud, sin su habitual alegría, sin gracia, casi sin vida en los ojos oscuros a los que el chico dedicaría su vida entera. Se fijó en sus manos: temblaba levemente al recoger su cuaderno, cuaderno donde no había escrito nada, y Neji no pudo evitar tensarse. Los últimos de sus compañeros salieron del aula; cuando al fin estuvieron solos, comenzó a hablar:

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Tenten?

\- Neji... - Aquellos orbes castaños se anegaron en lágrimas en cuestión de segundos - Soy una idiota.

La muchacha dejó sus cosas a medio guardar sobre su pupitre, se derrumbó sobre la silla y lo observó con una tristeza profunda tatuada en cada milímetro de su ser. Haciendo lo mismo, Neji se inclinó hacia delante con los codos sobre las rodillas y se preparó para escuchar una historia que se temía como algo que lo enfureciese todavía más que el simple hecho de haberla visto con otro por la calle. Un suspiro pesaroso salió de esos labios otrora rojos pero todavía deseables.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Nos conocimos hace un par de meses, en una fiesta a la que fui con las chicas - Sus ojos se perdieron en un pasado demasiado cercano y mucho más palpable -. Desde entonces nos hemos visto todas las semanas. Itachi... Fue muy amable conmigo, ¿sabes? Tenemos muchas cosas en común, así que hablamos mucho. Nunca hubo nada serio, pero... no sé, Neji - La primera lágrima se precipitó, y actuando como la primera línea de batalla desató muchas más. Como llevado por un resorte, Neji extendió el brazo y trató de secarlas en vano, pero lo único que pareció efectivo al final fue acercar la silla y coger una de sus temblorosas manos entre las suyas, por primera vez más cálidas -. Realmente, pensé que... Soy una imbécil. Me dijo cuatro cosas bonitas, un par de besos tontos y al final...

\- ¿Al final qué? - No pudo evitarlo, si tenía que oír aquello quería oírlo todo, que el balazo fuese mortal y no una herida gangrenada. Tenten hizo un puchero.

\- Pues al final sólo tonteaba conmigo porque quería llamar la atención de mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué? - Furibundo, frunció el ceñó y apretó los dientes, bufando como un toro embravecido - ¿Lo dices en serio?

Tenten asintió, sorbiendo por la nariz y secándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano libre.

\- Ayer supo que mi hermana se marcha a hacer un posgrado a Nueva York, y... en fin... Yo ya no le sirvo para nada.

Quebrada la voz y terminado el discurso, sólo le quedaban lágrimas. Neji tragó saliva. ¿Qué clase de capullo podía hacer algo así? ¿Y qué clase de idiota se atreve a hacerle eso a SU Tenten? Conteniendo la ira se puso en pie sin soltar su mano, la ayudó a ponerse en pie gentilmente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Por un momento, al aspirar su perfume dulzón olvidó su enfado, olvidó el dolor que sentía al verla llorar y se limitó a abrazarla, a besar su frente, a aprovechar la cercanía. Sintió los brazos débiles de Tenten abrazándose a su cintura, tiritaba, pero él le regalaría todo el calor de su cuerpo sin pensárselo dos veces. _¡Te quiero!_ Se moría por confesarlo, por besarla y por borrar cada lágrima con los labios, pero debía contenerse, así que sólo siguió preguntando:

\- Tenten, ¿por qué no me has contado nada hasta ahora?

\- Porque... - Sus ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo unos segundos. Tenten se relamió, de repente notaba la boca seca - Porque me dirías lo mismo que me dices siempre - Al ver que Neji arqueaba las cejas, se explicó -. Si te hubiese dicho que me gusta porque me hace sentir especial, me habrías mirado con esa cara que dice "OH, SOY NEJI HYÛGA Y NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO" y habrías dicho que es una tontería como una catedral.

Y Neji lo entendió. Aquella era la pieza que faltaba en el puzle, el por qué Tenten no le había dicho nada, y lo entendía. Cada vez que Tenten se menospreciaba, cada vez que se infravaloraba, Neji la llamaba estúpida y ahora se daba cuenta de que Tenten no comprendía el por qué. Sonrió con ternura, con una ternura que jamás habría expresado en otras circunstancias y volvió a abrazarla, esta vez poniendo más empeño en hacerse notar. Ella estaba perpleja, y aunque correspondió al gesto no dejó de mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Tenten - Murmuró, pegando su frente contra la de la chica. Bien, quizá él era un crío incapaz de confesarse, incapaz de comportarse emocionalmente de acuerdo a su madurez mental, pero Tenten era una cría incapaz de quererse a sí misma, de valorarse, de ver lo maravilloso que había en ella. Y eso a Neji lo desquiciaba -, nunca vas a entenderlo, ¿verdad? - Sintió que fruncía el ceño, sus mejillas estaban del color rojo de su vestido, de la rosa, de los pétalos volando en su invierno eterno. Posó las manos en sus hombros - Cada vez que te refieres a ti misma como si hablases de una criatura insignificante y minúscula, se me parte el alma en dos. Porque es una estupidez, Tenten, eres maravillosa. Y eso te lo digo yo que llevo muchos años enamorado de ti.

 _¡Sí!_ Acababa de soltarlo. _Espera, ¿qué?_ Inspiró profundamente, contuvo el aire en los pulmones y retrocedió un paso. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Tenten lo miraba con los labios entre abiertos, paralizada, con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido. Ahora sí que la había fastidiado; no obstante, se sentía liberado, como si se hubiese quitado un importante peso de encima. De repente, ya no le importó nada lo relativo a Itachi, no le importó nada salvo el haber tenido el valor de decirlo. Un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un paso gigantesco para Neji, un cubito de hielo emocional. Le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, con la culpabilidad en los ojos y una pequeña victoria en el semblante; seguía sin reaccionar. Lentamente, comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se llevó un dedo a los labios, que le temblaban descontroladamente.

\- No puedes hacerme esto... ¡No puedes, Neji! - Apretó los puños, sus brazos estaban en tensión y completamente pegados a su cuerpo, y las lágrimas volvían a fluir como si fuesen ríos infinitos. Girándose, airada, recogió todas sus cosas y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Antes de abandonar el aula, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, lo fulminó con los ojos entrecerrados y escupió cada palabra: - No intentes hacerme creer que ahora que me he propuesto olvidarte eres tú el que se ha dado cuenta de que me quiere.

\- Tenten...

Pero su silueta desapareció por la puerta entreabierta. El joven suspiró profundamente, todavía con la estúpida sonrisa en los labios, y la mirada se le cargó de funestas sombras de decepción. Al comenzar el día, odiaba a Itachi por haberla puesto triste, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un cobarde; durante la conversación, se había olvidado de Itachi, que desaparecía voluntariamente del tablero de juego, y todo parecía ponerse fácil. Ahora, ahora se daba cuenta del horror, de su error. ¿Llevaba siendo un sentimiento recíproco toda la vida?

Regresó a casa apretando la mandíbula, con las neuronas haciendo chiribitas. Aquel sería el último invierno, el invierno en el que los pétalos de la rosa se perderían en la ventisca de su fracaso, el invierno en el que su primer amor se cerraba para siempre en forma de cicatriz sobre su corazón todavía tierno. Tragó en seco. No podría olvidar las lágrimas de la chica empapando sus mejillas, ni la intensidad del abrazo, ni lo profundo del dolor que vio en sus pupilas al decirle... ay... al decirle que intentaba olvidarse de él. Hizo un mohín antes de suspirar, ¿cuánto podría durar aquella herida?

Entró en casa cuando el cielo se teñía del naranja del atardecer y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su dormitorio. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al encontrarse de frente con sus ojos castaños.

\- ¡Hmph! - Frunció el ceño y contuvo el aire. ¿Por qué estaba Tenten en su cuarto, sentada a los pies de su cama, con el uniforme del instituto y el mismo rostro triste de aquella mañana? Sin decir una palabra cerró la puerta tras él, dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio pulcramente ordenado y se sentó junto a ella, con el corazón en la garganta latiendo a toda velocidad. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos, ¿aquello podía considerarse tortura? Tenten estrujaba la tela de su falda de tablas entre los puños cerrados, cuyos nudillos blanqueaban más a cada instante.

\- Siento lo de esta mañana - Su voz salió firme, a pesar de lo que anunciaba el temblor en su cuerpo -. Me pillaste completamente desprevenida, y estaba echa polvo, yo...

\- No tienes por qué disculparte - La interrumpió, carraspeando, mirando a la pintura lisa de la pared frente a él. Unos segundos después, retomó la conversación -. Dime, ¿desde cuándo...?

\- Casi dos años. ¿Y tú?

\- Cuatro años, desde la fiesta del decimotercer cumpleaños de Lee - La morena abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, y Neji se sintió muy avergonzado.

\- ¿Cuatro años? - Asintió en silencio, evitando a toda costa el mirarla. Sin embargo, ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima - Vaya, yo... Caray... Ahora sí me siento mal. ¿Pero cómo pudiste no darte cuenta de que yo... de que tú...? - Encogiéndose de hombros, suspiró profundamente - Si llego a saberlo antes, me habría ahorrado muchas cosas.

Entonces el de los ojos plateados la buscó con la mirada y escudriñó su expresión milímetro a milímetro, de hito en hito.

\- Oh, bueno... Digamos que no he sido una persona demasiado madura con este asunto - En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa triste -. Mi primera borrachera fue el mismo día en que me di cuenta de que jamás ibas a fijarte en mí. El primer chico al que besé fue un intento de darte celos en una fiesta a la que finalmente no viniste. Y mi primer capricho... Bueno, esta ya te la sabes. Fijarme en el primer idiota que me dice algo bonito sólo para intentar olvidarte. Creo que ya he cubierto mi cupo de estupideces.

Inspiró profundamente, insuflándose valor y oxígeno a partes iguales, y de repente se sintió muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. Hizo recapitulación de los últimos cuatro inviernos en su mente, de las rosas y de la nieve en el bosque, de los ridículos intentos de declararse y de sus emociones infantiles cada vez que la veía reír, llorar, existir. Se puso en pie, distrayéndose al mirar por la ventana.

\- La primera vez que intenté declararme fue poco después de aquella fiesta. Pero oí a unas chicas de otro curso decir que el frío y calculador Neji Hyûga no se rebajaría nunca a salir con nadie, y me asusté. Al siguiente invierno tú misma dijiste que jamás saldrías con un chico que no tuviese sentido del humor.

\- ¡Pero no me refería a...!

\- Espera - Se giró, con los brazos cruzados, pero decidió seguir mirando al infinito -, no he terminado. Al año siguiente traté de decirte algo en la fiesta de navidad del instituto, pero fue una de las muchas veces en que Sasuke dejó a Sakura y tú estuviste toda la noche consolándola. No te juzgo, tienes corazón y eso me encanta de ti. Y este año... - Esta vez, dio unos pasos por la habitación, y cogió la rosa que todavía estaba en el jarrón, algo mustia y más cerca de la muerte que de la vida. Entre sus dedos las espinas ya no lastimaban, sino que parecían madera vieja y débil que crujiría ante cualquier golpe. Volvió a sentarse junto a ella, más cerca que la otra vez, y le tendió la rosa a la muchacha con manos temblorosas. Tenten la tomó entre sus dedos, admirándola, y los ojos se le iluminaron de repente - Este año pensaba regalarte esta rosa, pero os vi. Te vi con él.

\- Oh, Neji... ¿Pero cómo podemos ser tan estúpidos? - Su expresión fue triste, pero aun así sonrió al muchacho - Podríamos llevar tanto tiempo juntos y sin embargo... aquí estamos...

\- Todavía podemos.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que él fuese capaz de dejar atrás su cobardía y acariciase su mejilla, sosteniéndola con dulzura, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos para tratar de regularizar su respiración y evitar parecer un histérico. La sintió enrojecer bajo sus dedos pálidos, y pronto se puso tan roja como la rosa, como sus labios, como el vestido, como los pétalos que ya no tenía tan claro que fuesen a volar lejos. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio cómo Tenten se mordía el labio y eso fue lo que lo impulsó a besarla. Al principio fue raro, muy raro, una simple presión de labio contra labio, un contacto mullido que no parecía insinuar nada más. Pero se le abrió el apetito, y abrió la boca para besarla mejor. Y ella respondía aferrándose a su cuello, acercándose a él con parsimonia, como si nadase en un mar en el que se dejaría ir a la deriva. Con algo de miedo, abrazó su cintura e intensificó los besos, haciéndolos húmedos, profundos, siguiendo la lengua que tímidamente buscaba la suya y tiraba de algún nervio oculto en su bajo vientre. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero tiró de su camisa para descubrir su piel perfecta; con mucha dificultad abandonó sus labios y sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento mordisqueó su cuello, arrancándole un débil gemido que lo sacó de sus casillas. A pesar de no conseguir quitarle la camisa, sí logró deslizar sus manos hasta los aros de su sujetador, pero ella lo interrumpió al intentar erguirse.

\- ¡Esp... Espera! - Neji se apartó, creyendo haber hecho algo mal, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de todo lo contrario, y sonrió al ver cómo se desabrochaba la camisa y le dejaba contemplar por primera vez su busto prácticamente descubierto, sus senos generosos ocultos por un bonito sujetador con motivos florales - Ahora sí...

Y volvió a los besos, a las caricias y a las mutuas exploraciones anatómicas. Y la vergüenza se fue por la misma ventana que huyó el miedo, y el frío se fue con el calor de la sangre en efervescencia. Y besándolo, Tenten se dio cuenta de que había sido una cría estúpida, pero que aun así él la quería como lo quería ella, y si tenía que madurar lo haría a su lado. Y besándola, Neji comprendió que el invierno no tiene por qué ser tan triste y monótono, porque al contrario de lo que había pensado su rosa había permanecido junto a él, y lo haría, como siempre, vestida de color rojo.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola a todos! ¡Felices fiestas, feliz Saturnalia o simplemente felices vacaciones! ¿Qué tal? Yo estoy entusiasmada por haber podido participar en este fabuloso intercambio del foro. ¿No os pasa también? Espero que os haya gustado mi fic, pero especialmente espero que le haya gustado a una personita... ¡ **DegelDKG**! En tu comentario dijiste que querías - y cito textualmente - "Drama, triángulo amoroso o conquista de Neji a Tenten", así que he tratado de hacer algo intermedio entre el triángulo amoroso y el AU donde Neji se deja los cuernos para conquistar a Tenten. Debo reconocer que me apetecía mucho escribir un AU de vida escolar, inocente, sobre el tierno florecimiento del amor entre estos dos, así que espero que no haya quedado muy bobo. La verdad, después de todos los problemas que tuvimos para contactar, los días de desconexión de ambas y tooodo el proceso hasta el día de hoy, he llegado al punto en el que me alegro muchísimo de poder escribírtelo a ti, de poder dedicártelo, y de sacarte al menos una sonrisa. Ojalá esto nos sirva para seguir en contacto y leernos mucho, desde luego yo lo haré, y espero que volvamos a coincidir pronto. Y con esto y un bizcocho, estaré esperando vuestras review y leyéndoos ávidamente, porque el Nejiten no ha de morir y nosotras no debemos dejar de escribirlo. _

_¡Un saludo!_

 _CR~_


End file.
